


The Start Of A Beautiful Friendship

by afteriwake



Series: nongentorum [40]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Beginnings, Drinking & Talking, Epic Bromance, Epic Friendship, Fate & Destiny, Friendship, Gen, Introspective Kirk, Male Friendship, POV Kirk, Philosophy, Post-Star Trek (2009), Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7618081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their return to San Francisco, Kirk takes Spock to a bar so they can get to know each other a little better and begin this friendship Spock Prime thinks they should have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Start Of A Beautiful Friendship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GreenSkyOverMe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenSkyOverMe/gifts).



> So this is another one of the untranslatable word fics that **GreenSkyOverMe** had challenged me to write, and I went for a platonic Kirk  & Spock relationship for this word. I had a lot of fun with this one, setting it just after the 2009 movie when they weren't _quite_ friends, and having them starting to build their friendship. I hope you all enjoy it.

“That’s irrational.”

Kirk picked up his beer to take a sip. He was honestly surprised Spock had agreed to come to the bar with him; just because they’d made their peace on the Enterprise and agreed to rescue Admiral Pike together didn’t mean they were _friends_ , not exactly, but if what Spock Prime said was true, they were supposed to be. They should have been, in the original time line. “Just hear me out,” he said before taking a sip. “We’re supposed to meet, all of us. You, me, Bones, Scotty, Chekov, Sulu, Uhura...all of us, we’re supposed to meet and be the crew on the Enterprise. In the other you’s time line, we’re the crew, we’re good friends. It comes about a different way, but it’s all us, right?”

Spock nodded slowly. “Correct.”

“What if it’s destiny? I mean, say the time line got splintered a different way, or ten different ways, or hell, nine hundred different ways, I don’t know. What if no matter how many different times or different ways Nero fucked with the time line, we all still came together, we were all still the crew of the Enterprise. I was still the Captain, you were still the First Officer, and everyone else was still doing what they were doing.” He picked up his beer bottle and used it to point at Spock. “There’s got to be something in the world that wouldn’t be irrational about that.”

Spock tilted his head slightly. “In a romantic sense, the Chinese believe in _yuanfen_. It’s the idea that two people are meant to be together. Destiny, I suppose. In a broader sense, perhaps it could be applied to this situation, possibly.”

Kirk grinned. “See? So it’s not so far-fetched,” he said. He pulled the beer bottle back to his lips and took a sip. “Kind of makes you wonder what it was like in Spock Prime’s world though, doesn’t it? What we were like, what our friendship was like. He has to have all these stories, all these things that he could tell us of adventures the other versions of us had. I can imagine we got up to all sorts of interesting shit.”

“He will not divulge information,” Spock said with a slight frown. “He does not want to pollute the time stream with too much information, though he intimated it would be best if we form an attachment. It is something he strongly encouraged me to do.”

“Yeah, me too. So I guess we need to actually need to get to know each other then,” Kirk said, grinning. “I mean, beyond the bare basics. Not that the basics aren’t interesting. I don’t think there’s many half-human/half-Vulcans in the universe. Especially ones with future versions around.”

“I suppose so,” Spock said. He looked down at the space in front of him. “It will be interesting, having friends. I have spent most of my life avoiding attachments. I have not felt the need to have them.”

“Why not?” Kirk asked.

“Because alone has been better,” Spock said. “Being alone has protected me. I have not been hurt by others by being alone.”

“It had to have sucked, though,” Kirk said. “I mean, I had friends, but even I felt alone and I know it sucked.”

Spock’s eyes widened as he turned back to Kirk. “You have seemed to be quite popular at the Academy. You were always surrounded by people.”

“There’s a difference between being surrounded by people and having friends,” Kirk said with a humorless smile. “At the Academy, Bones was my only real friend. That was kind of a continuation of my childhood, to be honest. I surrounded myself with people, but I had no real friends.”

Spock thought about things quietly for a few minutes. “I suppose even with our differences we are more similar than we realized.”

“Guess so,” Kirk said with a nod. He was quiet for a moment. “Kind of interesting when you think about it. You wouldn’t think we’d have that in common, but we do.” He had another sip of his beer. “We’ll probably have other stuff in common, too, when we start digging deeper.”

“I would not be surprised,” Spock said. He studied Kirk for a long moment, looking him up and down in the dim light of the bar. “You are an interesting person, James Kirk.”

“You can call me Jim, you know,” Kirk said, studying Spock just as much. “Most of my friends do, and if you’re going to be my friend you might as well get in the habit.”

“It will take some time but I will try...Jim,” Spock said.

“That’s a good start,” Kirk said with a grin. He had some more of his beer, finishing it off, and then he set the empty bottle on the bar. “You know, why don’t we go somewhere else to talk? I get the feeling a bar isn’t your kind of place.”

“It isn’t,” Spock agreed. “Perhaps a walk in the park? I do quite enjoy being outside in nature.”

Kirk nodded. “That sounds good to me.” He got off the stool and nodded. “I get the feeling this could be the start of a beautiful friendship.”

“I suppose,” Spock said, getting off his bar stool as well.

“You’ll see,” Kirk said, clapping him on the shoulder as they turned to leave the bar. “You’ll see.”


End file.
